deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Hulk vs. Doomsday/@comment-34039112-20180101063204
MY FIGHT! Before we have our combatants fight, let's establish some rules. #Win by knockout or death. #Doomsday is at the state of strength he was when he killed Superman. He cannot be killed in the vacuum of space, extreme heat, etc, but he can still die from brute force. #Hulk is Savage Hulk after having defeated the Juggernaut. He's mad, extremely mad. #Both combatants are at their normal level of intelligence: not much. #No outside help. No weapons. #Opponents start 50 m apart Ready? Begin! Doomsday and the Hulk charge at each other and collide within seconds. Hulk is faster at first, punching Doomsday as hard as he can, but he begins to bleed as his skin is torn apart by bone. Hulk only gets madder as he begins to knock Doomsday into the ground. Doomsday counteracts this by growing more bone. Doomsday roars as he blasts Hulk's face with fire and energy, but it does little to stop the raging beast. Doomsday leaps up and pounds the Hulk into the ground as the two clash, grabbing each other's fists and beating them. Doomsday evolves as Hulk grows madder, each one keeping up with the other. With no exploitable weaknesses, in a single punch, Hulk slams Doomsday across the arena. As Hulk leaps into the air, preparing for a final blow, Doomsday slams a shard of his bone into the Hulk's crotch as he descends. Before Hulk can let out a final roar, Doomsday grabs Hulk's face and squeezes it. Bellowing in pain, the Hulk tries to grab Doomsday's face, only for the monster to grab Hulk's free arm and tear it off. As the other arm grows back, Hulk struggles to regain his footing. The monster is adapting to the situation, gaining more lower body strength so the Hulk can't knock him down. Banner has fought powers such as Thor and the Sentry before, but Doomsday is on a whole new level. Hulk falls as Doomsday rips the doctor into shreds. While Doomsday is tired with little strength left, he has won the fight. The winner is Doomsday, but it's a close fight. Explanation: The two monsters are incredibly similar. The Hulk and Doomsday are extremely strong and durable with regenerative powers albeit with low intelligence and skill. Doomsday's energy projection means little here, so it seems like a wash. Hulk has a very good chance of winning here, but I have to give it over to Doomsday. Not only did Doomsday kill Superman, he defeated the rest of the Justice League combined as well, mostly through in-battle adaptation, Justice League members like Superman,Flash and Wonder Woman can single handedly destroy Hulk, where as Doomsday defeated all of them together!. Hulk can get stronger, but Doomsday can do it at will, HUlk cn be knocked of before he get's angry enought, considering the fact that Hulk at his base lost to Captain America . Fighting Superman and killing him is a feat that the Hulk is yet to accomplish, considering World Breaker Hulk tied with Superman rip-off Sentry (although WBH had just fought the entire Illuminati). I love the Hulk more. But Doomsday is the victor.